A Proper Goodbye
by Serendipulous
Summary: Set in 2x26, "Fresh Starts & Farewells" as Austin is leaving Ally to go on tour, there is something he needs to tell her. Ally has other ideas on saying a proper goodbye. Sexy times ensue. Oneshot.


**Hi all! It has been about 5 years since I've published or updated anything on here, and I figured it was time to give it another shot. Fair warning, this story is rated M for sexual content. I've never written smut before so just be forewarned, it may not be my best work. But, as always, all reviews are welcome.**

 **Inspired by the song 'IDFC' by Blackbear, which Austin will indirectly quote at some point here.**

 **I do not own Austin & Ally.**

I had just finished hugging Dez and Trish goodbye and as they made their way onto the tour bus behind us, I directed my gaze towards Austin, taking a tentative step forward towards him.

"Gonna miss you," Austin mumbled sadly, his arms drooping at his sides.

I nodded softly, a small, sad smile on my lips. "I'm gonna miss you too."

He smiled weakly, "We shouldn't be sad, you're making a record! I'm so proud of you."

I smiled back, "I know... and you're going on your first tour! And hey, we're only going to be apart for like three months." I tried to be as convincing as possible with my enthusiasm - as happy as I was for the both of us, I was broken hearted saying goodbye to Austin.

"Actually it's 94 days," he remarked matter-of-factly. I sighed sadly and he continued, "hey... 94, that's like what Dez got-"

"Don't say it." I cut him off coldly, remembering that our friend had somehow scored higher than me on a stupid test. He looked down and shuffled his feet. When his gaze met mine again, I continued. "I guess this is goodbye. Have fun on tour."

"Good luck making your record. I know it's gonna be great." He smiled sadly at me.

I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms tightly around his broad shoulders and he reciprocated immediately with his arms around me just as tightly. I didn't want to let go of him. But I knew I had to let him go. I pulled away slowly as he sighed and turned to get on his tour bus. When he reached the door he turned for one last look at me and with a soft smile I waved goodbye. He closed the door and I turned to leave. Not more than 10 seconds had passed when Austin burst through the door calling after me.

"Ally, wait." He ran towards me.

"Austin, what are you-"

"Ally, I just... wanted to say that I..." He stumbled over his words, and I watched him closely, watching his expression change as he looked for exactly what he wanted to say to me. He seemed to give up on words as he reached into his back pocket and produced a long envelope, slowly handing it to me, saying, "Here. It says it all in there. I was gonna send it to you in case you didn't show up."

Just like that, as quickly as he had stopped me from leaving, he turned and began to walk away towards the bus which had started back up. I clutched the letter in my hands, turning it over carefully like it was a precious gem. Before I could stop myself, I heard my own voice call out after him, "Austin!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back towards me. I felt my legs pushing me forward without me thinking about what I was doing. Closing the distance between us, I once again wrapped my arms around him tightly, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, feeling my throat start to burn as I held back tears. He was quick to pull me tightly against his body, holding me like if he let go, I would fly away. One hand snaked around my waist, the other pressed against the back of my head, his hand lightly gripping my hair. I pulled back from his neck, our faces inches apart, and I felt his hand slide from the back of my head to the side of my face, cupping my cheek, his thumb lightly running across my cheek.

"Austin, I-"

"Ally-"

We both began at the same time and chuckled softly. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and looked up at him, waiting for him to say what he struggled to get out earlier. His gaze bore into mine and nearly sent chills up my spine. I watched him glance down at my lips and then back up into my eyes. It was a quick flick of his eyes but I was watching him like my life depended on it. I let my eyes wander slightly down to his parted lips, watching him swipe his tongue across his bottom lip and purse his lips together. My eyes shifted back into his and I lazily moved my hand to the back of his neck, gently scratching my nails against the base of his neck. This emitted a low sigh out of him as he closed his eyes and a smile formed on his lips. I felt him relax in my arms almost immediately so I continued lightly scratching his neck.

I knew what I wanted but I didn't know my best course of action. I was hoping Austin wanted the same thing as me, and he would act on it so I didn't have to. We were in sort of a gray area at the moment. Not really a couple, not really just friends. With him leaving on his tour, I didn't want to start anything, but I didn't want to go three months without saying goodbye properly.

I stood on my tiptoes and moved my hand again to cup the back of Austin's head, and his eyes opened again, noticing my proximity to him the smile fell from his face and a serious look flashed across his eyes. He tightened his grip that he had around my middle and using the hand flush against my cheek, he pulled my face to his to close the few inches left between us.

His lips crashed against mine, warm and soft. He kissed me like I was the only thing grounding him to this earth, with so much vigor and passion my head was spinning. I inhaled sharply at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed into his touch, gripping his hair tightly as I kissed him back. We had kissed before, even made out before. This was so much different, so much better. His mouth moved against mine perfectly, his hand guiding my face and his arm keeping me in place. His tongue swiped against my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I eagerly granted. We battled for dominance for a moment before I gave up and let his tongue dance with mine. I hope that everyone has a kiss like this once in their life. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest - I couldn't get enough of Austin. My teeth nipped lightly at his bottom lip, pulling it between my lips and biting gently as I released it.

Austin pulled back, his eyes dark with desire. A low groan crept out of his throat as he removed his hand from my cheek and swallowed hard, catching his breath. I rested my forehead against him and caught my breath too, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach that made my legs go weak.

"That was... wow." He laughed lightly and I smiled brightly, dropping my arms from around his neck and brought them up to rest against his chest, turning my face down away from him. "Ally?" He cleared his throat and I looked back up into his chocolate eyes. "I don't think I can do this tour without you. I need you." He tried his hardest to sound sweetly sincere but between the grip on my hips, his dark eyes and hard tone, I had a difficult time believing his need was anything less than physical right now.

I smirked, lightly raking my nails down his chest before stretching up to meet his ear, whispering, "If you really need me, then take me." I nipped his earlobe and kissed the underside of his jaw, and he tensed up. I moved back a bit and watched him close his eyes, roll his shoulders back and groan. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, losing the grip on my hips and dropping them down to my thighs, grabbing me suddenly and picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hand slid to my ass, squeezing lightly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He whispered against my mouth and dove in for another kiss, this one more heated than the last. I clung to him desperately, loving the feel of his hand gripping my ass, the other one still holding my thigh firmly. He turned us around so my back was pressed against the side of the bus, effectively trapping me. He ground his hips into mine and I let out a low moan, pulling away from the kiss. He took the opportunity to move his lips down my jaw and my neck, nipping and kissing his way down to my collarbone. I could feel his member harden and press against me, I grinned through light moans knowing as much as he was turning me on, I was doing the same to him.

I redirected his lips back onto mine and kissed him feverishly, pulling away only to mutter, "put me down." Austin took a slight step back and let go of me, slowly letting my feet touch the ground, and as soon as they did, he was pressing me back against the bus, this time pinning me with his hips. He looked down at me and ran a hand through my hair, smiling and panting slightly.

"Austin are you- Oh my god!" Came a surprised voice less than two feet away from our current position. It was Trish, coming to collect Austin. Her voice snapped me back into reality and I pushed Austin away from me, turning to Trish and opening my mouth to say something but I never got the chance to. "I can't believe it! You two... how long has this been going on? Ally you're my best friend how could you not tell me!" She asked incredulously.

I glanced at Austin who was staring at his shoes. I looked back towards Trish who was impatiently awaiting a response. "It just kinda... happened?" I stuttered out, trying to regain my composure and adjust my ruffled clothing.

"Riiiiight," Trish rolled her eyes looking at the pair of us. "Look, Ally, I expect full details later, but," she paused and looked over her shoulder, "I can stall the driver for some, uh, extra time, if you two... you know... need it." She laughed and I felt my face flush. I reached out and grabbed Austin's hand, entwining our fingers together, pursed my lips and nodded courtly at Trish, giving her a small shrug. She gave me a thumbs up and cocked her head for us to leave. I smiled at my best friend and pulled Austin away from the bus, hearing Trish gasp dramatically and yell, "Oh no, my ankle!" When I turned my head to look at her, she was on the ground with her hand against her forehead - her most convincing soap opera dramatics, as per usual. I laughed and turned to keep running, my hand firmly in Austin's.

"You know she'll never let us live this down, right?" Austin laughed from beside me, stopping once we were out of the garage.

"Oh, don't remind me. Just come here." I smiled and pulled him down to meet me in a sweet kiss. It wasn't as hard and heavy as a few moments ago, but enough to let him know where my intentions still stood. He kissed me back just as intensely, his hand moving up to cup my cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ally?" He questioned when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sure, Austin. Let's go." I tugged on his hand again pulling him towards my car parked in the street. Pulling my keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the doors and hopped in the drivers seat, turning the key in the ignition and then clicking my seatbelt into place. I looked over at Austin who had done the same, and saw his outstretched hand resting on my center console. I threw the car into drive and grabbed his hand, pulling out into the empty road ahead of me.

It was a short drive to Austin's place, which we had decided on shortly after getting in the car. His parents were away at some mattress convention - yes, apparently that is a thing; I had no idea either. They had left early this afternoon after saying goodbye, so we had the place all to ourselves. I parked in the driveway and turned the car off, excitedly getting out and following Austin up the walkway and into his house. He locked the door behind us and made a beeline up to his room, grabbing my hand behind him on the way up the stairs. Once in his room, he turned quickly and shut the door, holding me against it and kissing me feverishly.

I moaned into the kiss, my arms resting around his hips comfortably. It was Austin's turn to nip at my bottom lip and bite gently, making me squirm. He chuckled and slid his tongue between my lips, moving it expertly against mine. His hands gripped my hips tightly and while pinning me to the door with his hips, he ground into me, both of us letting out low groans. I kissed him hard one last time, pulling back and grabbing the blue jacket he had on, sliding it off his shoulders, listening to it hit the floor before grabbing the hem of his white tee shirt, pulling it up, which he happily assisted me in completely pulling off his body. I took a second to admire his chiseled frame. His broad shoulders and lightly defined abs had never been this attractive to me before. I had also never really been this close to Austin shirtless before. Not in this setting, at least. I thought back to all the times at the beach that girls had made googly eyes all over him. I never understood how he got so much attention, but looking at him like this made everything make sense.

"Take a picture, Als, it'll last longer." Austin laughed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and pushed him backwards, towards his bed. His knees hit the edge and he sat down, pulling me on top of him, one leg on either side of him.

"I just might take you up on that," I giggled back, moving my head to start kissing his neck down to his collarbone and chest, moving back up and repeating the process on the other side of his neck.

He groaned, "God, that feels good." He moved his hand to the back of my head and lightly grabbed my hair, still allowing me to move my head freely.

"I can tell," I remarked, grinding my hips down into his and pushing him back so he was laying down and started kissing my way down his chest, my fingers running down his sides down to his jeans. I started making my way to his belt buckle with my fingers when I felt his hand leave my head and instead both hands grabbed my elbows. I stopped my descent and looked up at Austin. His eyes were still dark, his hair disheveled, chest rising and falling at a faster rate than usual.

"Hang on Ally," he started, pulling me up back into his lap.

"Everything okay?" I questioned, fear filling my chest that I had taken things too far. My cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment that he didn't want this as bad as I did.

"Someone is severely overdressed here." He smirked, sliding my coral jacket off my shoulders and tossing it to the floor before flipping us over so he hovered on top of me. His fingers ghosted down my side and to the bottom of my floral tank top, looking to my face asking permission. I put my hands up over my head and allowed him to completely remove the shirt from my body, discarding it somewhere on the floor with the other items already stripped away. Austin gawked at me, clad in just my plain black bra.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I mocked him, but he didn't pay much attention as he slid his hands around my back and expertly unhooked my bra, sliding it down my shoulders.

"Ally, you're so beautiful." He remarked, staring at my now naked upper body. I grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down for another kiss, smiling all the while. I felt him smile against my lips, his right hand running up and down my side lightly, his left hand flat against the bed, bracing himself over me. He stopped his movements on my side and let his hand roam over to cup my breast, his thumb rolling over my hardening nipple. I detached my lips from him and let out a moan, pushing my head back into the pillows beneath me. Austin took the opportunity to redirect his kisses lower. Only this time, he didn't stop at my collarbone like last time. He kept going until he reached the breast that his hand wasn't currently occupying.

His kisses were slow and deliberate, every flick of his tongue calculated. My head spun unable to think about how he was so good at this, waves of pleasure crashing over me. He moved his head to focus on my other breast, repeating his action. Lightly kissing and flicking his tongue over my nipple, his other hand palming my breast firmly, kneading my skin underneath his fingers, occasionally rolling my nipple between his thumb and first finger, causing me to squirm beneath him, feeling wetness pooling between my thighs.

I lifted my hips to grind against him, and he groaned again, laying his forehead in the valley between my breasts. I reached up to drag my nails harshly down his back, stopping at his hips and using the moment to flip us over so I was straddling his hips once again. Austin seemed genuinely surprised by our sudden change of positions, but the surprised look on his face quickly dissipated into pleasure as I raked my nails down his toned chest, followed quickly by light kisses. My hands reached his belt and I fumbled a bit with shaky hands undoing it. Austin sat up on his elbows to watch me, and reached a hand down to help me but I was quick to push his hand away.

"I'm a big girl, I can do this by myself. You just lay there and look cute." I smirked at him, popping the button of his dark jeans open and quickly shimmying them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers. I reached up and palmed him through the thin material, eliciting a low moan and thrust of his hips. I resumed my kisses on his chest and hips, still rubbing Austin's hardness over top of his boxers.

"Ally, you're killing me," he groaned, rolling his hips against my hand yet again. I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Tell me what you want." My voice came out huskier than usual, I stopping my movements against him.

"You." His tone matched mine and he sat up quickly, grabbing my arms and rolling on top of me, wasting no time in undoing the button and zipper on my jeans and dragging them down my toned legs, his hand trailing up my thigh to where I needed to feel him most. My center was practically throbbing when he dragged his fingers across me. "God, Ally, you're so wet." He mumbled, pushing my panties to the side, he repeated his movements of sliding his fingers slowly up and down my slit. I moaned, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him down to a searing kiss. It only lasted a moment as he pulled back and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties and slid them down my legs, repeating the same process with his boxers and climbed back on top of me.

I was panting hard at this part, spreading my legs open to make room for Austin to lay between them, feeling his hardness pressing against my wet slit. He started down at me intensely, searching my eyes. "Are you sure you want this, Als?" He rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm positive, Austin. I want this." I kissed him gingerly. He reached beside him in the nightstand next to his bed, opened the drawer and produced a condom. "Oh, so you were just all prepared, weren't you?" I poked fun at him, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You never know when the time is gonna present itself," he chuckled, opening the wrapper and removing the condom, sitting back on his knees and rolling it onto himself. He leaned back over me and kissed my forehead. "Have you done this before?" He questioned, looking at me hard. I shook my head no, blushing a bit. Almost ashamed to admit to Austin that I was still a virgin.

"Hey," he started, making me look him in the eyes again. "I'll be gentle. I promise." I smiled at nodded at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I felt him roll his hips forward, pressing into me. He inched into me slowly, and I could feel an intense pressure. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't want him to stop. When he stopped moving I could tell he was completely inside of me. He started kissing my neck and whispered to me, "tell me when you're okay." I nodded curtly, swallowing hard, trying to relax and adjust to his size. His kisses were different than they had been for the last few moments. They were soft, gentle, a little lazy even. A minute passed and with Austin kissing my neck and running his fingers up and down my arm, I was able to relax and I mumbled to him, "I'm okay."

He leaned up and kissed my lips, drawing his hips back from mine and pushing back into me. I groaned against his lips, a mix of pain and pleasure. He kept a slow pace at first, but as all the pain dissipated, I clutched at his back, clawing with my nails. "Please, Austin..." I mumbled out, willing him to go faster. He smirked and bit my lip lightly, increasing his pace and moving a hand between us, more specifically between my legs. He started rubbing circles around my clit and I nearly screamed out his name. "Fuck, Austin." I moaned out, digging my nails tighter into the chiseled muscles of his back.

I felt myself coming undone with every flick of my clit from his fingers. I was squirming beneath him, barely containing myself, moaning out his name in utter pleasure. A few more thrusts from him and just a bit more pressure on my small bundle of nerves, and I felt myself tip over the edge. It was like a pit in my stomach was full of water and it had just tipped over, completely enveloping me. My breath caught in the back of my throat and my eyes went wide. My back arched off the bed into his chest and for a moment I felt like I was floating on cloud 9. The moment passed almost as quickly as it had come (quite literally), and I let out a breath I didn't really realize I had been holding. It took me a minute to really catch my breath and realize that Austin had slowed down his pace incredibly, and was watching my face with a smile on his face.

"Wow." I breathed out, a small laugh on my lips. Austin just leaned down and kissed me again, then my cheek, then my other cheek, then my forehead, and again my lips. I smiled at him, before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back against me, nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned and increased his pace once again, removing his hand from between my legs and bracing himself with it next to our heads on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him a different angle of fucking me. He moved a hand to my thigh and gripped it tightly, and I moaned out his name a few more times, watching his face slowly twist into a grimace before he let out a last grunt and his face fell back into pleasure. He stopped moving his hips against mine and released his grip on my thigh, so I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he pulled out. My body jerked at the loss of contact and Austin rolled off of me and discreetly removed and disposed of the condom.

I leaned up on my elbow, staring at him, and let out a light laugh. He turned to look at me, running his hands through his hair. He smirked and walked back over to me, grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me softly. "What's that laugh for?"

"That was one hell of a goodbye, Austin Moon." I smiled, but it quickly faded as I realized he still did have to leave for his tour. "What does this mean for us?" I questioned quietly, reaching behind me to wrap a blanket around myself, feeling suddenly shy and exposed being naked in front of Austin, even after everything we had just done.

He sighed and sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side. "You don't have to hide yourself, Ally. I think you're beautiful. Especially with your messy hair," he teased, grinning at me. My expression didn't change much, so his smile fell and he continued. "I have to leave for my tour. You have to make your record. But I wish so badly, now more than ever you could come with me."

"This wasn't just some one time fling, was it?" I muttered, insecurely. His eyes widened and his grip on my arm tightened slightly. He looked hurt.

"Ally, no! I swear to you! You..." he paused, scratched the back of his neck and searched for the words to continue. "I want to be with you."

"You do?" I met his gaze.

"More than anything."

"Austin-" I started, but was interrupted by a vibration coming from the floor. One of our discarded cell phones. Austin immediately jumped up and started searching through our clothes to find the ringing phone. When he located the source, it was my phone.

"It's Trish." He sighed and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Trish... alright... alright... I'm sorry! Okay, we're on our way." He quickly ended the call and frowned. "She said she's done all the stalling she can for us. We have to leave." He bent down and picked up my clothes, setting them on the bed next to me and promptly started getting dressed himself. I did the same.

The drive back to the bus garage was quiet, neither of us really knowing what to say. We held hands again, Austin drawing circles over my thumb with his. The drive was much shorter than I wanted it to be. I parked in the same spot I had previously and we walked solemnly to the waiting tour bus. When we arrived, we were greeted by a grinning Dez in the window, giving us a thumbs up, and Trish in the opposite window, rolling her eyes at our red haired friend and pointing at an imaginary watch on her wrist. I gulped, letting go of Austin's hand and wrapping my arms around his neck as tightly as I could. He hugged me back with just as much enthusiasm.

The hug was short. He pulled away and kissed me firmly but passionately one last time, sighed and turned, walked on the bus and shut the door behind him. I watched as the bus started to pull away, only to hear a screech of breaks and watch the door fly open as Austin jumped out of the door and ran to me.

"Ally, I love you. And I need you to tell me you love me too, even if it's fake. I don't fucking care, I just need you to know and I need to hear it." He pleaded with me, hands on either side of my face. I leaned my face into his hand and placed mine on top of his.

"Austin, I love you too." I grinned and kissed him hard. "It's not fake. I do love you. So much." He returned the grin and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly again. My eyes filled with tears and I let them spill over freely, letting Austin wipe them away when we pulled away from the hug and he saw them.

"Don't cry, babygirl, don't be sad - we're in love, what's better than that?"

"I wish you would've told me sooner than minutes before you leave for your tour." I sighed.

"I do too," Austin muttered. A beep of a horn made him snap his head back angrily and yell, "I'm coming!" Turning back to face me, still cradling my head in his hands, he kissed me one more time. "I love you Ally Dawson."

"I love you too Austin Moon. Now go live out your rockstar dreams. I'll be waiting for you here." I gave him a reassuring smile, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes and took a step away from him, encouraging him to go.

"You better be." He smiled back, turning away and getting back on the bus, closing the door behind him. I saw him moments later in the window with Trish and Dez, all waving goodbye as the bus rolled away. I put my hand up and waved back until the bus was out of view. I shuffled back to my car, feeling equal amounts of happy and sad. Getting in the drivers seat, I remembered the card Austin had given to me. Excitement filled me and I reached up into the visor, pulling the envelope into my lap. Opening it slowly, I was greeted by a purple card with beautiful flowers on it that read 'Thinking of you'. I opened the card and printed there in Austin's sloppy handwriting read:

 _There's no way I can make it without you,_

 _Do it without you,_

 _Be here without you,_

 _It's no fun when you're doing it solo,_

 _I know I own this dream,_

 _Because I've got you with me._

 _Thank you for always pushing me and helping me to get to this point Ally. I'm going to miss you so much. Counting down the 94 days until I see your beautiful face again._

 _I love you, Ally._

 _Always, Austin._

I clutched the card to my chest and smiled, the feeling of sadness fading from my chest. Austin loved me, and I loved him. Nothing could beat this - not even 94 days of being apart. Looking at the clock, I chuckled as 11:59PM changed to 12:00AM in neon green print. I buckled my seatbelt and put my car in drive, relishing in only having 93 more days to go until I was back in my love's arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed! This was an idea I've had in my head for ages and decided to finally write it out. If you liked it or hated it, please leave a review!**


End file.
